Zombieland
by Erika Arau
Summary: Marre des schools fics? Des remakes de twilight? Du gnagnan d'uke? Venez découvrir une toute nouvelle aventure:  Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai 15 ans mais surtout… Je suis mal barré: je suis cliniquement mort et pourtant les ennuis ne font que commencer
1. Chapter 1: Le jour où je suis mort

**Titre : Zombieland.**

**Chapitre 1 : Le jour où je suis mort.**

Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai 15 ans mais surtout… Je suis mal barré.

Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà lu ce genre de livre, ou regardez ces films à la télé : Le héros se retrouve dans une situation très délicate, entre la vie et la mort. Bien entendu, à ce moment là dans les histoires fictives seulement une dizaine et/ou une vingtaine de minutes ne sont alors que passées. On sait donc sans trop se tromper qu'il va s'en sortir par une prouesse miraculeuse qu'on voit venir à des kilomètres.

Oui, un héros qui viendrait à mourir durant les dix premières minutes d'un film ça poserait quelques problèmes. Donc on évite.

Cependant dans la vraie vie, nous n'avons malheureusement pas la date fatidique ou le temps qu'il nous reste à exister. Du coup quand il nous arrive quelque chose, on pense toujours que c'est la fin. Mais comme je suis en train de vous parler, évidemment la question de ma survie semble sans équivoque. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis bel et bien mort.  
>J'avais inlassablement pensé qu'un jour quelque chose me tomberait dessus, que cela changerait ma vie morose et qu'ainsi je pourrais partir à l'aventure avec des compagnons de fortune qui deviendrait de véritables amis… Je peux admettre qu'en effet ma vie a considérablement changé.<p>

« Moyashi bouge ton cul et apporte le café »

Tout ceci à commencé il y a une semaine.

* * *

><p>Vous savez tous que dans le monde il y a ce qu'on appelle des « modes ». Avant on faisait des films ou les <em>méchants<em> venaient d'autres pays et nous attaquaient puis, on a eu les monstres génétiquement modifiés, les mauvais esprits, les sérials killers, les aliens… Et il y a encore peu de temps c'était les virus. Le mal n'était plus un être extérieur qui nous agressait mais une stupide molécule microscopique que nous avions crée de nous-mêmes. Et oui à force de jouer les apprentis dieux… Ca allait nous exploser à la figure.

Trois jours, j'ai survécu seulement trois petits jours… Pas fameux pour le premier protagoniste de l'histoire... Je ne me moquerais plus jamais de ces crétins qui se font mordre en moins de deux dans les films. Quoiqu'il en soit après l'annonce de la contamination dans notre pays, il me restait soixante-douze heures à vivre.  
>Je vais vous épargner l'arrivé du virus sur notre territoire, pourquoi les contaminés sont apparut malgré les barrières fortifiées (d'ailleurs je serais incapable de vous le dire à ce moment là), comment j'ai été pris en chasse par eux (je suis suffisamment ridicule comme ça). D'après moi tout le monde s'en fout, mais je pense que la suite va vous intéresser… C'est ici que tout débute.<p>

Vous voyez l'imbécile qui court en ce moment sur le Tower Bridge ? Et bien c'est moi. Derrière : des contaminés, du moins je crois… A présent quand quelqu'un commence à s'approcher de moi sans parler ou en courant, je ne me pose pas de question et je m'enfuis. C'est donc en furie que je traversais ce pont et rentrais dans le premier magasin en fermant derrière moi. Que ce soit claire, les contaminés n'ont pas de forces hyper-destructrices-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-qui-éclate-leur-tête-contre-la-vitre-tellement-ils-sont-bêtes-et-assoiffés-de-sang. Après avoir essayé d'enfoncer trois ou quatre fois la porte sans succès, ils s'en vont et heureusement.

C'est donc à moitié essoufflé et encore en état d'alerte que je gardais une oreille attentive sur ce qui m'entourait. Car s'il n'y avait rien dans cette salle, l'autre du fond dont la porte était entrebâillée avait des allures de films d'horreur où le monstre sortirait exactement de là pour me sauter dessus… Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait me servir au cas où j'aurai besoin de me défendre. Par chance j'avais opté pour un magasin de bricolage, armé d'une perceuse que je venais de prendre sur l'étalage, je longeais le mur discrètement. Une fois arrivé ma tête passa doucement à l'intérieur de l'autre salle. C'était l'entrepôt, on trouvait des caisses de ci de là dans tous les coins, elles-mêmes entreposées dans de gigantesques étagères. Et dire que je me trouvais déjà suffisamment petit.

Après un regard vers la gauche qui déboucha sans aucun problème, la vision que j'avais à droite me parut beaucoup moins… Agréable. Oui, c'est comme vous l'imaginez, je venais de m'enfermer dans un magasin avec un contaminé qui prenait son repas. J'avais alors deux options, la première héroïque : me jeter sur la fillette qui était en plein ravitaillement et la combattre au péril de ma vie avec ma perceuse faisant des trous d'asticot ou bien, refermer la porte et barricader cette entrée aussi. J'optais donc pour tirer le meuble des perceuses qui me paraissait raisonnablement costaud.

« C'est pour un achat ? »

Je me retournais subitement, en face de moi se trouvait un homme de type asiatique. Grand, les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et habillé dans un beau costard qui valait un an de logement dans mon « ex » appartement… Parce que oui dans une histoire il faut toujours un beau mec classe qui fait frémir les filles. Pour ma part la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit fut qu'il allait m'attirer des emmerdes s'il continuait à parler aussi fort avec l'autre qui grignotait à coté… Il savait au moins que des infectés se baladaient dans la rues et croquaient les honnêtes citoyens ?

« Mais ça va pas ? Chuchotais-je. Tu veux qu'on se fasse bouffer ? »

Il m'observa silencieusement un instant avant de pencher sa tête pour apercevoir la contaminé puis, il se repositionna comme si de rien était face à moi.

« Vu la taille du morceau, elle n'aura plus faim…  
>-Parce que tu crois que ça a besoin d'avoir de l'appétit pour te chiquer ?<br>-Pas faux.  
>-Tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?<br>-Hum… Oui ! »

Sur ces mots il me poussa en avant, je tombais de tout mon long sur l'étagère qui fit tomber un gros carton sur moi. Évidemment le son produit par le choc sur ma tête et contre le sol interpella la jeune fille qui me remarqua immédiatement, je la regardais effaré avant de juger le garçon à la queue de cheval qui ne cillait pas.

« Mais… Tu veux que je me fasse tuer ? T'es de quel côté ? Demandais-je en tentant de me relever.  
>- Qui moi ? »<p>

La contaminé se redressa et avança dans notre direction, je tentais de me relever… En vain, j'étais bloqué par le carton que j'essayais tant bien que mal à soulever de quelques centimètres. L'autre pendant ce temps continuait de me regarder comme si de rien était ! Bon c'est vrai il aurait pu me pousser pour détourner la cannibale vers moi et s'enfuir… (Ce que je comprends mais ne cautionne pas) Seulement là il restait immobile. La fille mangeuse de chair qui n'était alors qu'une silhouette trop éloignée fut enfin capable d'être décrite : Des cheveux courts et violets, une robe de la haute société d'un bleu ciel et des chaussures à talons compensées noires. La contaminée se jeta allègrement sur le brun qui venait de me lancer et l'entoura de ses bras. Il ne se défendit absolument pas et continua à me fixer d'un œil impassible.

« Je suis l'un des leurs, quelle question. »

Temps restant à vivre : 5 minutes.

Je pourrais finir ce premier chapitre là-dessus, cela mettrait en rogne la plupart de ceux qui voudrait avoir la suite. Mais comme cette fin serait un véritable cliché dans la narration française et que je dois faire quatre pages minimum, continuons un peu voulez-vous ?

Je suis donc devant deux infectés : L'une vient de finir son repas mais voudrait peut-être un dessert et quand à l'autre il semble vu le carton que je me suis pris, vouloir déjà m'emballer. Dans ces moments là on dit que toute notre vie défile devant nos yeux… Chose totalement incorrect car la seule chose que je vis fut la main poignante du brun dégager le carton, agripper mon col et me clouer au mur.

« Plutôt mignon le blandinet… Murmura la fillette d'un doux sourire  
>- Road, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture. Répondit l'autre donneur de leçon.<br>- Oh non ne mangeons pas celui là !  
>- Tu ne penses pas que tu as déjà suffisamment de <em>sujet <em>?  
>-Allez juste un dernier… Supplia-t-elle avec des yeux doux.<br>- Tch, très bien mais il est à ta charge. Tâche de le rendre un peu moins bête que les autres. »

Sur ce il me relâcha et je fus cette fois pris d'assaut par la jeune fille qui se colla sans gêne contre moi. Si vous aussi vous ne comprenez absolument rien à cette histoire je vous rassure, à ce moment là j'étais totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Des gens qui se jettent sur toi pour te manger, des contaminés qui parlent normalement et semblent être totalement lucide de leurs actes… Et là je passe du casse croute à sujet ? Ils voulaient faire de moi leur esclave ?

« Ca risque de piquer… Précisa « Road »  
>- Hein ? »<p>

Piquer, sensation dut a une piqure : petite blessure faite par un objet pointu. Cela n'avait RIEN d'une petite blessure. Vous vous rappelez dans ses films ou le vampire prend allègrement la douce jeune fille, vierge, si fragile et lui lèche la nuque avant de déposer doucereusement ses canines ? Et là la fille se sent érotisée par ce geste si pudique et séducteur à la fois ? Et bien NON chers lectrices un gros coup de dent dans la gorge CE N'EST PAS STIMULANT DU TOUT.  
>Après m'avoir arraché la nuque elle se dégagea et je pus retomber sur le sol en tentant de compresser la blessure qui me lancinait le corps. Elle se tourna vers son compère qui flânait dieu sait où entre les rayons.<p>

« Yuuuuu, il faut préparer un lit pour le garçon !  
>- Il n'a qu'a faire sa transformation par terre, c'est pas un matelas qui va changer quoique ce soit »<p>

Et voilà ! Vous être en train d'assister à ma mort, pas très gaie tout ça non ? Quoiqu'il en soit j'étais enfin partit pour l'aventure la plus folle de ma vie ! Oui car à présent je n'étais plus humain mais une toute nouvelle espèce qui venait à peine de voir le jour et comportait déjà des millions de personnes ! Allais-je perdre toute mon humanité ? Deviendrai-je un être sans aucune moralité ? Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et attendait des réponses qui ne semblait pas venir… Est-ce que je pourrais encore avaler mes mitarashi dango favoris ? Pourrais-je avoir des lampes torches dans les yeux la nuit comme les chats ?...

« Dis donc gros faignant t'a l'intention de resté combien de temps sur le sol ? Ca fait dix minutes que t'es là a nettoyé la poussière sur le sol »

Je tournais la tête incompris vers « Yu » si c'était bien son prénom, il me dévisagea d'un sale œil apparemment très agacé.

« Quoi ? Demanda t'il dans un claquement de langue  
>- Je ne me transforme pas ?<br>-T'es transformé depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes. »

Je me redressais surpris : Rien n'avait absolument changé, ma façon d'être, de parler, de penser… Je ne voyais aucune métamorphose…

« Pourquoi je ne ressemble pas aux autres qui court partout et mordent tous ce qu'ils voient ? Demandais-je toujours étonné.  
>- Ne nous insulte pas tu veux ? On n'est pas du même monde, nous sommes une race bien supérieur. »<p>

Au moins c'était clair. J'avais devant moi le anti-héros de l'histoire, mon rival et bien entendu mon futur amant car cette saleté d'auteur à prévu de nous foutre ensemble. Enfoirée de Yaoiste… Non mais sérieux vous n'en avez jamais marre de me coller avec un abruti pareil ? Regardez-le : Il n'a aucune culture, il est asocial, égoïste, fier, hautain… Quitte à me mettre avec un mec, trouvez-moi quelqu'un avec qui je peux causer normalement sans me prendre un coup ou une pique à chaque fois !

Bon c'est vrai il est mignon : il a un jolie visage, deux beaux yeux en amandes, des cheveux doux et fins… Un teint aphrodisiaque, une voix sensuelle et des mains qui… AHEM, bref à part un physique plus ou moins sympathique ce mec est une horreur ! Alors pourquoi vous voulez toujours que je finisse par craquer pour lui ?  
>J'admets si c'est juste pour le sexe c'est vrai qu'on peut comprendre… Mais il y a un truc que je ne supporte pas encore plus que d'être dans le même lit que lui : Être l'uke passif.<p>

Je suis d'accord, imaginer Yu faire l'uke peut paraitre complètement ooc ( c'est-à-dire pas du tout sa personnalité pour les incultes) mais il y a uke ET uke ! Attendez même les vraies filles ne sont pas aussi gourdes et niaises! D'ailleurs « uke » ne veut pas forcément dire (imaginez une voix de fille criardes) nooooon Yuuuuuu ! Ne fais pas ahhhh lààààà, ni ta aaaahh làààà. Être dominé ce n'est pas être une fille et être une fille ne veux pas dire être dominé ! Quand à moi, si je dois vraiment être obligé de tenir le rôle de l'uke… Pas de « kyyyyaa »ou de robe…

Évidemment dans le Yaoi pour jeune fille bien fraiche, celle-ci en manque d'amour car les garçons de cet âge (ou tout court) sont trop con pour voir autre chose que les mensurations, adore voir les uke en dentelles. Du coup mademoiselle Riku à soufflé on ne sait comment à ce crétin de Yu que je serai leur larbin… Ou plutôt leur bonne. D'où le costume de maid que je porte...

Et nous voilà enfin au début de l'histoire ! Yu, m'appelant de sa douce voix et avec ces mots tendres qui ne sont qu'à lui… Et dire que ce n'est que le commencement de mes ennuis. C'est là que vous vous demandez : « Mais que peut il lui arriver de pire que de se retrouver contaminé, larbin et dans le même lit que le bakanda ? ».Franchement chères lectrices, vous me décevez… Si vraiment la fic devait se terminer alors qu'on a les simples bases d'un Yullen, ce serait encore plus désolant que toutes les fautes de grammaires que vous avez pu voir.  
>Bien sûr qu'il y va y avoir des péripéties ! Il en faut au moins quelques unes pour tenir un peu la route et ne pas faire simplement du lemon. Quitte à me faire… Autant qu'on y mette un peu plus de finesse, non ?<p>

Je sais… Vous vous demandez ce que c'est que cette fic pourrit où il n'y a pas une seule explication logique et uniquement un narrateur qui aurait besoin d'un anti-dépresseur. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'y viens : Maintenant que je suis de l'autre côté du tableau j'ai eu le droit à quelques révélation… Figurez vous je travaille pour : Des Liches !  
>On parie combien que vous étiez persuadé que Yu et Road étaient des zombies ? Décidément, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure ! Et ils ne sont pas non plus Edward Cullen et Bella… Vous n'en avez pas marre d'avoir des vampires à toutes les sauces ? Bon ceux qui couraient derrière moi sont effectivement des zombies mais tout cela devient un peu plus compliqué, permettez moi de vous l'expliquer :<p>

La définition de liche vient de l'allemand _Leiche_, qui signifie cadavre, ce mort-vivant est présenté dans les livres comme un sorcier qui se maintient dans un était de mort/vivant grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques. Bien sûr nous sommes dans le monde réelle, la magie n'existe pas mais la science oui. C'est donc après des années de recherche dans la nécromancie que les savants ont mit au point le parfait phylactère. Un objet souvent petit qui contient la force vitale de la liche, on peut clairement penser qu'elle contient l'âme de l'être humain. Une liche ne peut mourir que par la destruction du phylactère, pratique me direz-vous.

Mais alors pourquoi ai-je donc été assailli par des zombies si je vous parle de liche ? En faite c'est plutôt simple, je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que toutes les expériences commencent d'abord par des échecs... Et pour l'instant.

« T'appelle ça du café ? »

J'en suis un.

« Mon café serait peut-être meilleur s'il y avait de meilleurs outils pour le préparer. Répondis-je à l'asocial.  
>- Oh mais il ne tient qu'à toi de sortir d'ici et d'aller me chercher tout ça, ma belle…<br>- Pas envie de me faire croquer, mon minet. »

Je finis de verser un second café dans sa tasse avant de reposé la filtreuse et de m'asseoir passablement irrité. Une semaine que j'étais un « cadavre » et je ne m'étais toujours pas fais à l'idée que j'avais changé. La raison était peut-être dut au fait que Road avait décidé que je deviendrais une liche et qu'ainsi j'avais gardé toute ma tête contrairement aux zombies qui dévoraient tout ce qu'ils voyaient d'humain.

«Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux, tant qu'une liche ne leur donnent pas l'ordre de te tuer, ils te considèrent comme l'un des leurs. » Fit une voix angélique dissimulée dans mon dos.

Road apparut, les bras entourant ma taille et le visage enfouie dans mon cou.

« Ah parce qu'il y en a d'autres comme vous ? Demandais-je pas très rassuré  
>- Biens sûr ! Répondit la fillette. Et bientôt tu seras comme nous !<br>- Quelle est véritablement la différence entre une liche et un zombie ?  
>- Une liche a gardé son âme et sa volonté, un zombie obéit aveuglément à quelqu'un qui le manipule.<br>- Cela veut dire que n'importe quelle liche peut manipuler un zombie ?  
>- En théorie oui. »<p>

Bon au moins j'étais rassuré… Finit la peur de se faire croquer en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Oh mais ne crois pas dormir sur tes lauriers moyashi… Tu n'es pas encore sorti d'affaire. »

Enfin presque… Quelque chose me disait qu'à présent ce n'était plus des autres contaminés que je devais avoir peur, mais chez qui je vivais.

« A quoi ça sert de me transformer en Liche comme vous si c'est pour me traiter comme un objet… Dis-je fatigué.  
>- Qu'on soit claire, c'est Road qui a voulu. Moi, moins il y a de monde, mieux je me porte.<br>- On n'est pas censé se serrer les coudes entre compagnons ?  
>- Compaquoi ? Répéta Yu d'une voix grançante »<p>

Oui, maintenant que j'étais « immunisé » contre eux, c'était ce liche qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Seul l'un d'eux pouvait m'envoyer des zombies aux trousses et il en faisait partit… Sans compter qu'à mon avis, il n'avait pas besoin de déléguer pour s'occuper des problèmes lui-même. Du coup pour qu'il « supporte » ma présence je devais jouer la bonne à tout faire.

Pourquoi je ne me rebelle pas ? Pourquoi je ne fais preuve d'un peu de fierté ?... Allons il n'y a que dans les mangas ou dans les films américains où l'on est prêt à mourir par simple orgueil. Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un qui dans la vrai vie va tenir tête à quelqu'un alors qu'il a un flingue contre la tempe ? Enfin bon les petites piques n'étaient pas proscrites évidemment.

Comme vous avez du vous en apercevoir, la fin du récit commence réellement à devenir chaotique, certes le début n'était vraiment pas fameux mais au moins on tentait d'égayer le tout par de la moquerie. C'est pourquoi il est temps de nous quitter et clôturer ce premier chapitre pour vous laisser enfin vaquer à des occupations un peu plus intelligentes. Sauf que voilà, si je coupais maintenant le récit vous n'aurez aucune envie de voir le suivant, c'est pourquoi je vais devoir le terminer… En vous frustrant le plus possible !

Oui l'auteur est un être sadique qui adore tyranniser ses lecteurs. Et pour cela il va me mettre dans une position très inconfortable pour clore ce chapitre.

Il suffit de pas grand-chose, prenons par exemple le principe de la porte qui grince : Alors que je suis dans mon lit, endormis depuis deux petites heures, la porte de ma chambre émit un petit cri strident sous l'effet d'une ouverture plutôt lente. Une main apparut dans l'embouchure dégageant un peu plus l'ouverture pour le laisser entièrement passer. Il faisait sombre, la nature de l'être entrant alors dans la pièce était donc impossible à distinguer (mais comme on est dans un yullen et que vous avez l'habitude des scénarios de l'autre déluré qui tape sur son clavier, tout le monde sait que c'est Yu qui est rentré). Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, l'ombre déposa délicatement ses doigts contre le doux tissu qui recouvrait mon corps chaud et dénudé…

[POURQUOI DÉNUDER ? Je ne peux pas dormir comme tout le monde avec un pyjama ? Nan mais vous croyez vraiment que je vais me foutre à poil en sachant que l'autre sociopathe peut venir à tout moment dans ma chambre comme maintenant ? Et qui dort nu quand il y a des zombies dehors ?]

-Reprenons- Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, l'ombre déposa délicatement ses doigts contre le doux tissu qui recouvrait mon corps chaud et habillé seulement d'un bas de pantalon. La silhouette approcha son visage de moi, son souffle rauque laissant apparaitre une pointe d'excitation. Ses lèvres entrouvertes s'approchèrent dangereusement de mon visage tandis que ses mains compressaient le drap nerveusement. Puis il laissa échapper un mot…


	2. Chapter 2: Yu est chiant

**Après des heures de pages blanches, après des films de zombies regardés pour plagi... M'inspirer et vous divertir encore plus, **voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! ****

**Les personnages de -man ne sont toujours pas à moi malgré mes nombreuses lettre incessantes pour faire de Yuyun mon jouet. Nous ne pouvons donc que fantasmer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit une review,sachez que cela me fait réellement plaisir et surtout ceux que je connaissais déjà: il me prouve que je suis suivi malgré mes longues absences (je vais essayer d'y remédier, promis) <strong>

**Sachez que ces reviews me vont droit au coeur et que je vais tenter d'en être digne.  
><strong>

**J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment durant cette lecture**

**Et désolé pour les fautes si vous en voyez**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : Zombieland.<strong>

**Chapitre 2 : Yu est chiant**

Revenons un peu en arrière, histoire de nous remettre dans le bain (et de vous rappeler encore plus que l'auteur est une sadique qui mériterait des claques)

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, l'ombre déposa délicatement ses doigts contre le doux tissu qui recouvrait mon corps chaud et habillé seulement d'un bas de pantalon. La silhouette approcha son visage de moi, son souffle rauque laissant apparaitre une pointe d'excitation. Ses lèvres entrouvertes s'approchèrent dangereusement de mon visage tandis que ses mains pressaient le drap nerveusement. Puis il laissa échapper un mot…

« DEBOUT »

C'est dans un cri de terreur que je sursautais malgré moi effrayé l'ombre en question tira d'une telle violence le drap que je glissais avec lui et retombais sur le sol dure et froid de la chambre. Un doux réveil en somme (vous attendiez à quoi de la part de Yu franchement ? Un baiser du seigneur pour réveiller sa princesse ? On est au 21ème siècle chère lectrices, la galanterie c'est quand il accepte de passer une fois l'aspirateur... Dans le mois).

Yu me réveilla donc avec sa gentillesse légendaire et m'ordonna de le suivre, pourquoi me demandez-vous ? Tout simplement car il faut bien commencer les péripéties, sinon vous allez vraiment vous emmerder. Du coup je le suivais encore endormis, traversant plusieurs couloirs que je n'avais pas encore explorés et qui débouchèrent sur un cul de sac. Devant nous, un mur où se tenait un tableau : le portrait d'une femme à la longue chevelure qui nous fixait intensément (en parlant de peinture, Mona Lisa m'a toujours fait plus flipper que fantasmer… ). Sans attendre plus, la Liche appuya sur un pan de mur à sa droite et le cadre se déplaça miraculeusement. Oui le public aime les passages secrets, alors on lui en donne. Cela fait toujours classe de voir que dans tous les manoirs, il y a des cachettes magiques ! D'ailleurs certaines sont tellement bien dissimulés que ceux qui joue à cache-cache on les retrouve en forme de squelette… Euh je m'égare.

Quoiqu'il en soit je ne vais pas vous décrire toute la longue traversé pour arriver dans la pièce demandé (écrire de la lecture en diagonale ce n'est pas pour cette fic, quand on ne vous en met pas vous faites la remarque : « c'est trop couuuurt » et quand on décide de faire de la belle littérature : C'est trop loooong. Conclusion : quitte à faire des reproches autant bosser moins car le résultat est le même, devise française) et je vais directement passer à l'étape du suspense… Nous étions donc dans cette étrange pièce, seuls, tous les deux.

[Avis au lecteur la phrase suivante est très longue donc prenez une grande inspiration, amis littéraires bonjour/bonsoir]

C'est là que vous pensez tout comme moi qu'il allait peut-être me faire quelque chose, me frapper, me tuer, m'attacher avec des menottes roses a froufrou sur le lit à baldaquin rouge où il jouerait son rôle de seme à la domination suprême tandis que mes pleurs de petits uke retentiraient dans la pièce et crieraient à un plaisir non avoué alors que je me rendais compte qu'il ne me violait pas car en faite je l'aimait depuis toujours !… (L'uke rebelle n'admet que très rarement qu'il est SM au début, en vérité il aime se faire prier) Oui, je pouvais voir ses yeux briller pendant qu'il me regardait. En même temps il venait d'allumer son briquet pour allumer sa cigarette. Fausse alerte.

« Arrête de me fixer comme si tu voyais venir ton bourreau, je ne vais pas te tuer. Pas encore… Déclara Yu.  
>-Je me sens… Bien plus tranquille maintenant. » Répondis-je faussement.<p>

Malgré tout cela m'apaisa un peu… C'était toujours rassurant d'entendre que rien de grave n'allait arriver.

« Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi on est là ?  
>- Euh… »<p>

Non, je n'avais absolument pas envie de poser la question. Honnêtement, vous ne pensez pas que les questions « qui est là » et « qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici » sont des phrases à proscrire dans ce genre de situation? Qui de nos jours, après avoir vu tant de film à suspenses et d'horreurs viendrait sortir ce genre d'interrogation ? Même ceux qui n'en sont pas friand connaissent ces clichés tellement ils ont été revisités ! Ce sont les bases même du thriller tout comme le miroir dans la salle de bain qu'on ouvre encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse ENFIN le monstre. Alors non je n'avais pas du tout envie de savoir… D'ailleurs si je pouvais rester ignorant et retourner dans ma couette bien chaude je le ferais sans hésité.

« Pas vraiment non… »

Yu resta là immobile, me jugeant longuement et me mettant ainsi encore plus mal à l'aise. Il m'avait demandé d'arrêter de le dévisager mais il ne se gênait pas pour le faire, lui. C'est véritablement chiant les personnes qui se permettent de vous donner des ordres souvent appelés « conseils » alors que eux, ne se gêne pas pour faire pire. Ils feraient mieux de s'occuper d'abord de leurs problèmes avant de fouiner dans ceux des autres… Bref retournons au récit, nous étions donc là : Je le regardais, il me regardait, nous nous regardions… Et toute cette tension dramatico-emmerdante fut enfin terminée quand Road apparut en se jetant sur moi, cela me fit penser que cette fille aurait causé plus de fois ma mort en me fichant la trouille que l'autre.

« Road ne me saute pas dessus comme ça ! Demandais-je le cœur encore meurtri par les battements  
>- Dé-so-lé, répondit-elle sans vraiment le penser. Oh faite Yu tu lui as raconté les nouvelles ?<br>- J'allais le faire. » Répondit simplement l'interpellé.

Kanda se retourna et s'avança vers le fond de la pièce où une table en marbre était posé (oui tout comme le vampire, la liche aime le chic) et y déroula une carte qu'il avait préalablement sortit d'un tiroir. La jeune fille me relâcha et partit en direction de son compagnon tandis que je la suivais un peu malgré moi Ils regardaient bien un plan : celui de la région où nous étions.

« Nous somme ici, commenta le brun. Et eux se trouvent là-bas.  
>- On doit encore partir ? Demanda la fillette d'une voix triste.<br>- Je n'aime pas battre en retraite mais je n'ai pas envie de revoir sa tête de petit hypocrite. Nous allons donc partir dès maintenant pour nous rendre ici, demain. »

Yu pointa la carte du bout de son doigt, la distance à parcourir entre les deux points était si grande que je doutais d'y parvenir en une semaine… Et il voulait faire cela en quelques heures ? En voiture j'aurai pus comprendre mais monsieur la Liche était… Un être qui ne supportait pas de rouler en automobile anglaise, oui c'était un petit être délicat. Du coup , c'est à pied que le trajet se ferait… Pendant que je râlais intérieurement sur la 'délicatesse' du japonais, l'ainé me regarda d'un air moqueur avec, ce sourire aux lèvres totalement calculé.

« Oh c'est vrai que le moyashi ne va pas réussir à faire une si courte distance en si peu d'heure, les bébés sont fragiles de nos jours…  
>- C'est surtout impossible de faire ça ! » Répliquais-je visiblement le seul à avoir les pieds sur terre et retenant une envie de comparaisons sur nos fameuses fragilités respectives.<p>

Il me reluqua de bas en haut visiblement irrité par mon « étroitesse d'esprit » et finit par conclure.

« Bon et bien on partira sans toi, si tu penses ne pas réussir à nous suivre… J'ai enfin une excuse pour te laisser moisir loin de moi. »

Sur ce il me dépassa sans d'autres regards et sortit de la pièce, me laissant moi et Road avec pour seul compagnie mon énervement qui croissait. Il avait dit ça **exprès** pour m'exaspérer et je savais **très bien** qu'il allait tout de même m'emmener alors pourquoi fallait il qu'il me lance cette phrase de %£$ù£ ? [Mot facile à deviner] Il y gagnait quoi à me trainer dans la boue sans arrêt ?

« Yu à l'air de bien t'aimer tu sais ? M'annonça Road d'un grand sourire.  
>- On a pas la même définition du mot « affection » à mon avis… Répondis-je d'une voix passablement déprimée.<br>- Allez soit positif il ne t'a toujours pas tué ! »

Road m'offrit un petit clin d'œil et me dépassa pour rejoindre son confrère… « Rester positif » Je suis avec deux liches qui peuvent me tuer à tout moment l'un est un bourrin, imbu de sa personne et asocial tandis que l'autre est une gamine perverse et sadique je suis devenu leur larbin et je risque de me faire tuer par d'autres liches à tout moment si ce n'est pas par l'un des deux justement… « Rester positif ».

C'est amusant encore une fois comme les conseils des autres… Nous semblent parfois très, très loin… Et on a irrésistiblement envie de leur indiquer l'endroit ou ils pourraient se les mettre. Quoiqu'il en soit il fallait me hâter sinon, Yu allait réellement mettre sa menace à exécution… Et même si on avait beau me certifier que je ne risquais rien avec « mes pairs »… L'idée de discuter de tout et de rien devant un bon humain saignant n'était pas si alléchant que ça, pour moi en tout cas.

Après quelques vérifications qui ne prirent que quelques minutes, nous partîmes enfin vers notre point de rendez-vous. Et, tout comme je l'avais prédit, à peine une heure après le départ j'étais à genoux les poumons en feu et mes oreilles sifflaient tellement que je ne doutais que très peu de la raison : on devait me maudire bien fort. –Remercions Yu-

« Sérieusement laissons le ici.  
>- Non ! Je veux le garder ! Insista Road mécontente<br>- Il ne sert à rien… Regarde le il tient à peine sur ses jambes après une simple petite heure de course.  
>- Toi non plus tu ne faisais pas bonne figure au début… Ironisa la fillette en lui tirant la langue. C'était même plus court que lui. »<p>

Un grand sourire de vainqueur arqua mon visage, finalement j'étais bien content de les avoir suivis… Ne serait-ce que pour entendre le métis se faire démonter par une gosse…-Cela faisait des jours qu'il me pourrissait la vie et je n'allais pas me culpabiliser (oui le zombie éprouve lui aussi tout comme les humains du plaisir à voir ses rivaux se faire écraser, ou tout du moins le zombie avec une conscience. D'ailleurs il en redemanderait bien un peu).

« Dis-donc toi tu te fous de ma gueule ? Demanda la Liche qui semblait poser une question plutôt rhétorique.  
>-Nooooon pas du tout, je me demandais juste ce qui se passera quand je serais une Liche complète.<br>-Tu sous-entends quelque chose ? »

Sans attendre ma réponse Yu m'arracha du sol et me ramena à son visage, sa main agrippant mon col et me remontait au point que mes pieds frôlaient difficilement le sol.

« Tu crois pouvoir me mettre une trempe quand tu seras complet espèce de goule ?  
>-En faite je pensais juste te mettre un peu la honte… Mais si tu insistes pour mesurer mes performances peut-être que tu arrêterais de me traiter comme ton paillasson ? Fis-je d'un doux sourire»<p>

Il me rejeta par terre violemment sous les protestations de Road qui, semblait inquiète non pas qu'il me tue mais de casser « son jouet préféré»… (J'eu d'ailleurs pendant un instant un doute sur qui je devais détester le plus). Yu posa son pied contre mon torse et appuya suffisamment fort pour m'empêcher de me redresser.

« Tout comme les hôpitaux on l'on te soigne pour quelque chose et tu y attrapes là-bas une maladie encore plus grave, m'essuyer sur toi reviendrait à me salir encore plus que je ne le suis.»

Sur cet élan pseudo-philosophique qui en faite à bien y réfléchir était très peu recherché (où le vilain rival dénigre le héros pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes –Tout ceci étant fait pour accentuer la différence de force et ainsi souligner les prouesses que le protagoniste principale fera plus tard pour atteindre son adversaire-) il se retourna et dans un élan, il disparut de ma vision. Road s'avança vers moi et me tendis la main, je la pris et me remis debout. Elle me fit un grand sourire et conclu rapidement l'attitude de Yu par un :

« Je crois que Yu te fais une crise de rivalité aigüe »

Je la regardais silencieusement… Maudissant l'auteur de cette fic. Ce n'était pas la peine d'inclure Road dans l'histoire simplement pour souligner des faits déjà tellement évidents. Franchement vous n'en avez pas marre que toutes les filles dans les yaois/doujins/fics sont des gourdes qui ne valent pas la peine de s'y intéresser ? Ok cela donne une bonne raison aux hommes d'aller voir ailleurs et de tourner gays mais bon… Redonnez nous les vrais personnages issus de la véritable histoire et pitié arrêtez avec les ooc car même les vrais sont dans de nombreux cas des idiotes qui ne sert qu'a remplir le quota de fille. N'en rajoutez pas une couche c'est encore pire.

« Sans dec' je croyais juste que ma tête ne lui revenait pas.  
>-Ah ça aussi, mais j'ai aussi l'impression que tu mets mon frère mal à l'aise…<br>- Oh je le mets mal à l'aise ? Pauvre petite Liche sans défen… TON FRERE ? »

Un long silence naquit entre nous deux, ou plutôt une grande pose se fit sentir dans les synapses qui logeaient dans mon cerveau pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Oui… Maintenant que j'y repense cela me paraissait assez évident : Deux Liches toujours ensembles, qui s'entendent et ne s'entretuent pas en s'envoyant des zombies l'un contre l'autre… A moins que Yu soit le genre lolicon, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de la supporter. (Oui le lecteur aime la logique)

« Oui Yu est mon frère, tu ne trouves pas qu'on se ressemble ?  
>-Maintenant que tu le dis… Cela explique beaucoup de chose. »<p>

Alors que Road commençait à me parler, je laissais mon esprit vaquer à une occupation que je prenais plaisir à prendre depuis leur rencontre : Mettre mon cerveau en pause et rêvasser. Au moment où je me retrouvais ainsi avec ma conscience et vous chers lecteurs qui partagez mes plus sombres pensées, une autre liche allait faire son apparition.

Oui parce que dans toute histoire, il y a toujours un élément perturbateur… Et il était donc temps de le faire apparaitre ! Doté d'un visage pâle et d'une cape l'emmitouflant presque complètement, il regardait la ville que nous avions quitté il y a peu. Bientôt il rattraperait et pourchasserait ses proies avec une sauvagerie qui lui était propre… Bientôt il rencontrerait ses adversaires et engagerait une bataille féroce, époustouflante, digne des plus grands blockbusters américains… Qui coute des millions de dollars (on se demande d'ailleurs où passent vraiment ces billets quand on voit certains navets) alors que des enfants crèvent de faim dans le monde (mais à ce moment là quand tu t'éclates à regarder le film de série B… Tu t'en fous) Bientôt ma vie allait radicalement changer de tournant.

Le nom de cet homme ? Krory, Arystar Krory.

Oui… ENFIN Yu allait trouver une autre personne à pourrir. Merci.

« Oi Moyashi va chercher de quoi manger dans la boutique d'en face. Fit une voix malheureusement familière.  
>- Hein ? » Fis-je en laissant tomber la pile de serviette que je venais d'apporter dans la salle de bain.<p>

Mais pour l'instant j'étais encore le larbin.

- Quoi 'un'? C'est ta façon de me dire que tu sais compter ?  
>- Non mais… Tu…Tu me demandes d'aller là-bas ? »<p>

Je pointais du doigt un magasin de grande surface, il devait faire la taille de deux ou trois terrain de rugby (oui, marre de parler en terrain de foot… Tu m'étonnes que le chien soit le meilleur ami de l'homme : courir après la ba-balle c'est plus qu'un sport, c'est un style de vie. ) C'est là-bas que Yu m'ordonnait d'aller et de nous chercher du ravitaillement non pas que cela me dérangeait de jouer les livreurs car j'en avais l'habitude, cependant…

Vous avez déjà vu la journée des soldes ? Ces filles collées contre les grillages ou les vitres des magasins prêtes à vous piétinez ou vous mordre pour avoir la chance de rentrer les premières dans les boutiques, ou bien qui vous arracheraient le bras –au sens propre- pour avoir ce qu'elles veulent ? Vous avez déjà vu ces filles hurler devant Justin Bieber, ces « groupies » qui tueraient pour gagner cinq centimètre de plus vers leur idéal ? C'est un peu ce qui se passait là-bas…  
>La différence entre eux? Peut-être un peu plus de bave qui leur coulait sur leurs lèvres -au sens propre-.<p>

Vous l'aurez compris, des dizaines de zombies étaient enfermés à l'intérieur et n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'on leur ouvre gentiment la porte. Et dieu sait comment ils me remercieraient en retour…

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, l'homme à un goût de poulet, il doit donc rester : de la viande rouge, tout ce qui vient de la mer, des féculents et des légumes ». Répondit Yu comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi je voulais parler.

Alors que je me posais la question sur « comment pouvait il savoir que l'humain était proche de la viande blanche », je sentais mes pieds décoller du sol et ré-atterrir sur mes fesses un étage plus bas. La Liche venait de me jeter dehors via la fenêtre… Une délicatesse qui lui seyait plutôt bien quand on n'y repensait. Heureusement que j'étais déjà mort…

« N'oublie pas de prendre du pain ! »

Outre le fait que… -Comme vous le deviniez- le pain j'aurai bien voulu lui mettre dans la figure…- Je me résignais à me relever et m'avançais vers ce que je considérais être comme la fin de mon existence.

Vous vous souvenez tous de la sensation qu'on a lors de l'ultime heure de cours ? On a toujours l'impression que les cinq dernières minutes sont toujours trop longues… Trop longues au point de prendre une position de coureur d'élite prêt à battre le record au 100 mètres. Cela est faux et je peux vous le certifier car le tartan (-là où l'on court en athlétisme -) qui parcourait ma vie et ma 'future' mort ne cessait d'être de plus en plus court… J'aurai bel et bien fait n'importe quoi pour que ce soit un bon 800 mètres (voir plus) et y arriver le moins vite possible.

Mais pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller plus loin et voir si je pouvais trouver un autre magasin ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement m'enfuir puisqu'ils me laissaient vagabonder à ma guise ? Franchement… Vous me croyez assez con pour ne pas avoir essayé ? Les uke ne sont pas forcément tous des masos adeptes du syndrome de Stockholm ! Évidemment qu'après avoir gagné un peu leur confiance et d'être partit suffisamment loin, j'ai tenté de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Puis j'ai passé toute la soirée enroulé dans un tapis à entendre Yu râler qu'il avait dut perdre une heure pour aller me chercher et me ramener jusqu'ici… Une vrai crêpe wahou disait Road en rajoutant que j'étais « à croqué » .

–Et juste pour y ajouter une petite touche Yulleniste pour les yaoistes qui s'impatiente VRAIMENT-, de temps en temps l'abrutis de japonais s'amusait à passer 'délicatement' son pied sur ce qui me servait de camisole, laissant quelques piques comme :

« Finalement tu n'es pas mauvais comme paillasson, je me suis peut-être trompé effectivement… Car j'y prends beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de plaisir… »

Le tout en remuant lentement le tapis contre sa semelle, à diverses endroits pour mieux « étaler ». Et je le répète : JE NE SUIS PAS MASO-

Mais ne nous égarons pas car j'étais enfin devant ce supermarché où de nouveaux amis m'attendait avec impatience, bon… Quel était l'endroit ou j'avais le plus de chance de survivre ? Je regardais donc un peu partout, faisais plusieurs fois le tour avec pour seules réponses à mes interrogations, des grognements. Pourtant, un miracle se produisit : Une échelle était collée à l'un des murs en face ! C'est donc la larme à l'œil que je prenais avec amour ma sauveuse et la reposait du bon côté puis, y montait rapidement pour rejoindre le toit. Première étape franchit !

A présent il fallait trouver un moyen d'entrer et faute de ne pas avoir de porte pour accéder facilement à la nourriture, j'optais donc pour l'une des vitres en hauteur. Venait alors la question fatidique : Si je la casse, je vais rameuter tout le monde non ? Donc il était temps que j'utilise enfin mes nouveaux pouvoirs (oui le public aime le héros qui a des pouvoirs et qui fait le bien –alors qu'à sa place le lecteur en profiterait un max pour se la couler douce et/ou se venger de ceux qui passent leur temps à lui pourrir la vie, non on ne vise personne).

Oui étant une future liche je devais normalement avoir quelques brides de pouvoir qui s'éveillait déjà seulement… Comment j'étais censé m'en servir si je ne savais même pas à quoi cela ressemblait ? Et comment je réveillais tout ça moi? Au lieu de prendre son pied –au sens propre comme au figuré évidemment- pour me réduire plus bas que terre, il aurait mieux fait de m'apprendre ce genre de chose ! (Vous l'aurez compris, les pouvoirs seront pour plus tard mais le lecteur aime souvent qu'on le spoil) C'est ainsi que je fulminais contre lui une énième fois en tentant désespérément de décoller la vitre… Cinq minutes plus tard je me retrouvais enfin à l'intérieur et suspendu par une poutre du plafond, oui j'avais explosé la fenêtre : Penser à Yu et à ouvrir n'aurait pu me mener nulle part ailleurs que de briser en mille morceaux la fenêtre. Deuxième étape franchit.

Bon point : Le bruit ne les avaient pas attiré.

Mauvais point : Les zombies ne sont pas que fan du « poulet » apparemment…

En bas se trouvait un homme, affublé d'une cape et surtout d'une drôle de mèche blanche. (notez la manière très archaïque pour faire rentrer un nouveau personnage… Non le lecteur n'est pas pris pour un idiot, l'auteur est juste français = mot de la même famille que flemmard qui vient lui-même de feignant qui signifie : comment je vais caser le perso sans me prendre la tête ?) Il était en train de faire des emplettes en sautillant allègrement dans le rayon de viandes rouges, le bras retenant un panier où il avait entreposé ses légumes.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que j'avais en face de moi une liche tout comme Yu et Road, mon cerveau se bloqua alors en alerte rouge : Pas question de descendre si c'était pour me retrouver avec un autre malade de leur genre.

Mais… Vous savez tous qu'entre ce que moi je veux et ce que cette %£$ù£ (même mot que la dernière fois) d'auteur désir, la distance est longue et très tordue. Tout d'un coup, alors que le lecteur ne se doute pas UN SEUL INSTANT que quelque chose va arriver, la poutre céda et je tombais sur la tête après une chute de 10 mètres, le tout dans un grand fracas au cas où **_personne_** n'aurait remarqué, merci… Après la crêpe roulé puis aplatit, il ne me manque plus que de passer à la 'casserole' pour refaire tout le chemin à l'envers. Hein ? Ah… Je viens d'entendre d'après la rédac que ça ne devrait pas tardé, génial.

La liche m'attrapa d'un geste vif par le bras et me ramena tout aussi rapidement sur mes pieds, mes yeux jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil sur cette personne qui m'avait relevé sans aucun problème et j'y découvris :

« UN VAMPIRE ! Criais-je épouvanté.  
>- Je ne suis pas un vampire ! » Réfuta l'homme en cape qui était le sosie de Dracula.<p>

C'était ma première rencontre avec Krory.

* * *

><p>Ps : Un peu de Yullen au prochain chapitre… Vous devez commencer à être en manque<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Yu est VRAIMENT chiant !

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaam ! Voilà la suite! On dit quoi?  
><strong>

**Les Persos... Bon bin bonne lecture... (Part prendre une douche, couvert des pieds à la tête de tomate)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 : Comment être emmerdé par son prochain<span>**

« UN VAMPIRE ! Criais-je épouvanté.  
>- Je ne suis pas un vampire ! » Réfuta l'homme en cape qui était le sosie d'un Dracula.<p>

C'était ma première rencontre avec Krory.

Mon corps était statufié, c'était comme si la liche avait tout fait pour faire croire vraiment au mythe des suceurs de sang, tout ressemblait au vampire… Sauf peut-être les larmes qui étaient en train de surgir aux coins de ses yeux.

« Je suis une honnête liche ! S'exclama-t-il pour se défendre.  
>- Dé…Désolé.<br>- Pourquoi tant de méchanceté en ce monde ?! Entre liche on devrait s'entendre non ?  
>- Je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous insulter, veuillez me pardonner...<br>- HEY toi là ! Ecarte toi de ce salsifis tout de suite ! »

La liche-vampire et moi tournions la tête au même moment : au bout se trouvait –pas besoin de sortir le cluédo- notre vénérable 'colonel' Yu qui avait une moue encore plus boudeuse et énervée que d'habitude le dos collé contre la chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Non Kanda ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur… Et franchement à ce moment là, entre la liche pleureuse et celle qui jetait des éclairs par les yeux, je me demandais si il y avait au monde une personne qui pouvait potentiellement être « normale » comme moi.

« Vous êtes son ami ? Demanda le 'vampire'  
>- Nan, c'est <strong><em><span>ma <span>_**chose. Je te prierais donc de la lâcher, c'est qu'elle est fragile ma bestiole.  
>- TA CHOSE ?! TA BESTIOLE ?! Répétais-je en éclatant le tympan de celui qui me retenait.<br>- Va falloir t'y faire, tant que tu n'auras pas ma bénédiction pour devenir une liche complète… Tu resteras mon petit lapin blanc et si tu n'es pas sage, tu vas les manger ces pissenlits par la racine. »

Le 'vampire' et moi nous nous sommes regardés longuement et, une grande bouffé de camaraderie nous a envahi. C'est fou comme un abruti devant nous peu vous rapprocher d'un autre aussi bizarre soit-il.

« Il est toujours comme ça avec toi ? Me demanda la liche  
>- Sa passion dans la vie c'est de pourrir la mienne. Répondis-je positivement.<br>- Je te plains… »

Et alors que j'avais enfin quelqu'un qui semblait un peu s'intéresser à mon bien être personnel, une autre personne elle, passait plutôt un sale moment. Evidemment un Yu qui se fait recaler, dont oublie même le fait qu'il est dans la pièce… Et bien le Yu il n'aime pas ça.

« Dis Moyashi, vu que tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec dent de lapin si tu veux je te laisse, d'ailleurs je peux appeler tes amis groupies si tu veux ? Ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt les zombies qui avançaient lentement vers nous.  
>- Non mais tu ne vas pas les jeter sur moi quand même ? Demandais-je ne croyant pas ce qu'il disait<br>- Au pied Moyashi. »

Choix n°1 : Baisser la tête et le suivre comme un petit toutou bien docile

Choix n°2 : Tenter de dialoguer et me faire dévorer par mes pairs (On ne discute pas avec un Yu)

Choix n°3 : Demander de l'aide à la liche en larme qui ne sait surement rien faire de mieux

Choix n°4 : Ne rien dire et attendre un miracle

Je choisissais donc l'option qui me semblait la plus adéquate :

« Va te faire foutre. » Déclarais-je

Est-ce que j'ai survécu ? Oui puisque je vous parle en ce moment, est-ce que j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure ? Oh oui… Mais cela valait le coup, voir la tête de Yu qui se décomposait devant un tel affront… C'était jouissif et si je devais le refaire, je recommencerais… Mais je m'enfuirai un peu plus vite même si à coup sûr, j'aurais tout de même subi son courroux.

« Tu comptes me libérer dans combien de temps ? Demandais-je au seigneur liche.  
>- Je ne sais pas… A toi de me dire si tu as compris la leçon.<br>- La leçon ? Quelle leçon ?! Répétais-je totalement en désaccord avec lui. En quoi ne pas accepter d'être ton toutou est une erreur ? »

Yu qui, n'avait même pas encore prit la peine de m'adresser un regard depuis le début de notre 'conversation', tourna la tête dans ma direction et finit par poser ses yeux sur moi. Il était assit sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table (le lecteur aime qu'on souligne le côté rebel-dominant, c'est sexy), les bras croisés et pour terminer, il montrait une moue qui le correspondait si bien : Oui il faisait **encore** la gueule.

« Comme tu voudras »

Ce que vous ne savez pas encore, c'est que ma punition n'avait rien à voir avec de simple roulage dans de la moquette comme précédemment. Faute d'obéir à monsieur la liche, il m'avait balancé… Oui vous avez deviné, avec « eux ». Le métis m'avait coincé dans l'un des magasins avec nos amis zombies et, pour éviter d'en perdre une miette, avait apporté de quoi s'asseoir. Le Yu n'aime pas seulement punir, il adore regarder… Oui c'est un voyeur qui s'affirme totalement. Quoiqu'il en soit je me sentais comme un fan de métal dans un concert de Justin Bieber : pas du tout à sa place (1) et collé à des sangsues.

« Laisse-moi sortir Bakanda !  
>-Allons pour une fois qu'on te plaque contre un mur, tu devrais me remercier.<br>-Ca veut dire quoi ces sous-entendues ?!  
>-Puceau et ignorant… T'as fais quoi dans ta vie ? »<p>

Frustré au plus au point, je lui répondais en le traitant de noms d'oiseaux en tout genre et frappait du point la vitre qui ne voulait pas se briser. Le tout sous le regard amusé du métis qui prenait plaisir à me voir rougir de honte. Je me vengerais... Il verra.

Pendant que je me lamentais sur ma malchance et l'injustice de ce monde, que Yu savourait avec délice sa victoire avec une cigarette dans la bouche, Krory lui, arrivait en courant pour nous alerter qu'un danger imminent allait arriver.

« Des humains ! Des humains arrivent ! » Hurla le pseudo-vampire.

Les humains… Que de souvenirs ! Vous savez dans la plupart des films d'horreurs –pour ne pas dire tous- ce sont eux les héros les pauvres victimes attaquées par les méchants zombies sans scrupules qui finissent par se soulever et se battre pour « sauver leur peuple ». Et bien dans la réalité…

« Vas y tue moi ce truc !  
>-Hey regarde il a le buste coupé mais bouge quand même ! Trop foooooort »<p>

Le peuple il peut crever.

« Explose-lui la tête ! Fais des trous dans sa carcasse !» (Oui un humain ne tue pas, il extermine)

Et on se demande alors qui est le plus sauvage ici.

Certes nous n'avions pas l'air de ces « zombies » assoiffés de chairs humaines et nous ressemblions parfaitement à des humains quelconques ( il faut le dire vite : un blond platine/blanc avec une cicatrice à l'œil, un japonais qui à les cheveux bleus-noirs jusqu'aux fesses et un homme cosplayé en vampire… Ca ne fait pas zombie mais on n'est pas loin d'une bizarrerie qui attire l'œil –et le rire-). Nous avions donc deux choix : Partir ou les rencontrer au risque de se faire tuer/étriper/emmener dans un labo pour des recherches. (Ca fait toujours bien dans un cv qu'un humain essaye de trouver l'antidote)

Yu se leva et partit dans la direction opposé suivit de Krory, ils prirent la sortie de secours et évitèrent ainsi nos anciens « camarades ».

Sortis et donc hors d'atteinte.

Avec Krory

Tous les deux

Sans moi

« KANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Personnellement, je ne vois pas comment l'auteur va réussir à me mettre avec lui, me faire tomber amoureux de ce type, et ce de manière logique.

« Hey regarde ! On a un lot de sardine rien que pour nous ! »

Les homos sapiens venaient de nous remarquer… (Il était temps me direz-vous) Et se dirigeaient vers nous avec toute la panoplie du zombial killer.

Et juste pour nuire intentionnellement à ceux qui lisent nous allons passer au fameux « au même moment, dans un autre endroit » qui a pour but : De frustrer le lecteur, de changer de lieu et surtout d'aider l'auteur qui ne sait vraiment plus quoi mettre à cause du syndrome de la page blanche.

* * *

><p><p>

Amusons nous en changeons de point de vue ! Et prenons celui de Yu, je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'envie de connaitre ses pensée profondes…Ou pas. Mais je m'en fous, c'est moi qui décide.

* * *

><p><p>

-Au même moment-

« Tiens Allen n'est pas là ? Me demanda Road qui me voyait rentrer avec une personne qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à son petit larbin.  
>-Il n'est plus de ce monde… Ou presque. Dis-je en allant déposer le sac de provision dans ce qui nous servait de cuisine.<br>- Et lui c'est qui ? Dit la jeune fille en pointant du doigt l'espèce de vampire qui me collait au basque (notez qu'elle ne se soucie absolument pas de la phrase précédente)  
>- Je me suis dit qu'une bonne de plus ne serait pas de refus. »<p>

Puisque le moyashi ne faisait strictement rien –et non je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi- il nous fallait quelqu'un de plus… Obéissant.

« Oi le vampire ! L'appelais-je  
>- Je ne suis pas un vampire… Se défendit Krory<br>- Qu'importe, occupe toi du repas. »

Road passa sa tête dans la cuisine et me regarda d'un air interrogateur alors que Krory ouvrait la bouche sans prononcer un mot.

« Tu va où ni-san ?  
>- J'ai des choses à faire »<p>

Ces « choses » étaient évidemment d'une très grande importance: M'allonger sur mon lit et prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. Le moyashi ? Quoi le moyashi ? Il n'avait qu'à se mettre à genoux comme je lui avais demandé et dire « pardon maitre ». C'est lui le fautif, lui qui a tout fait pour être puni, lui qui c'est mit en danger tout seul ! Par ailleurs je n'en avais que faire de sa petite personne…

Sérieusement dans la vie de tous les jours ça vous donne envie de côtoyer avec un mec pareil ? Il sourit tout le temps comme un pervers, il a les cheveux blancs comme un vieux (alors qu'il agit comme un gamin ignorant) et une cicatrice rouge sang sur la moitié du visage. Quand vous rencontrez ce genre de personne dans la rue vous changez de trottoir non ? Alors ne venez pas faire les hypocrites ! On a tous peur d'un mec balafré comme ça… Même si la nature avait pris soin de le rendre mignon sur d'autres trai… BREF Auteur de mes £¤ù$$µ+.

Dans ce cas… Pourquoi j'étais sur le chemin du magasin ?

« Chié, je devrais être en train de dormir ! Pourquoi il ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul ? »

Vous vous demandez surement 'pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas sauvé dès le départ ? Ca lui aurait évité un aller-retour en plus', et bien la raison c'est que…

« Vas y balance une autre bouteille ! »

Au départ je pensais que cet idiot allait s'en sortir, après tout il était tout de même plus dégourdi que les goules de bas étage et donc qu'il reviendrait de lui-même. Sans compter qu'une liche ressemble à un humain normal, il pouvait donc jouer la comédie sans trop de mal et repartir sans problème. Cependant les humains qui avaient élus domicile dans le carrefour, venaient d'y mettre le feu… Oui le moyashi était si insignifiant qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué au milieu des zombies –pire qu'un spécial trouver Charlie avec pour thème les films d'horreurs-

Et vu qu'ils venaient de bloquer toutes les issus, il allait finir en liche grillée. Et un moyashi de cet âge et aussi incompétent, il fallait aller le chercher sinon adieu la bonne… Personnellement le ménage ce n'était pas mon truc, franchement vous me prenez pour qui ?

Pendant que nos amis humains nous rejouait le mythe « un indien dans la ville -morte-» en dansant devant l'entrée où il y avait du feu, je prenais le chemin des issus de secours situé de l'autre côté.

Je pourrais vous raconter comment j'ai sauvé héroïquement le moyashi des flammes, comment j'ai brisé la vitre et l'ai extirpé de sa cage de verre, comment je l'ai trainé dehors par les pieds tandis que sa joue droite nettoyait allègrement le sol sur lequel elle glissait, comment une fois dehors je l'avais ramené dans notre QG …

Mais je ne le raconterais pas, car je sais être humble et ne pas me mettre en avant.

* * *

><p><p>

« Merci. Dit le moyashi le souffle court, après que je l'ai jeté sur son lit comme un paquet de linge sale.  
>- Reste ici et dors, tu as suffisamment fais de merveilles pour aujourd'hui ! Crachais-je en refermant la porte, à clé.<br>- Kanda, ne m'enferme pas ! M'ordonna la voix Allen qui faiblissait à cause du mur.  
>-Pourquoi Moyashi ? Tu as peur ? Sois un bon garçon et va au dodo, personne ne viendra te manger… Tu n'es plus comestible maintenant. »<p>

J'entendis le blandin m'insulter de nombreux noms d'oiseaux alors que je m'éloignais de lui, sérieusement… Aucune reconnaissance pour son sauveur ! Moi qui suis si bon avec lui…

Je retournais dans la cuisine vérifier que Dracula ait finit de préparer le repas, ou ce serait lui qui passerait sur la table.

Réflexion faîte, ce n'était pas très intelligent de mourir d'une indigestion… Ca manquait de charme.

Une fois le repas terminé… Comment ça et le moyashi ? Une plante ça a besoin de deux choses : De l'eau et du soleil. Et quand ça prend trop de place… Ses feuilles ont les coupes.

« KAAAAAAANDAAAAAAAAAAA  
>- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ?! »<p>

J'ouvrais sa porte pour lui en coller une, enfin presque.

#Nous interrompons ce programme pour vous présenter un documentaire sur le poisson-chirurgien bleu. C'est un poisson uniquement présent dans la région Indo-Pacifique de la famille des Acanthuridés. Très connu et apprécié il est cependant assez sensible aux maladies de peau et à ce titre déconseillé aux débutant malgré sa présence fréquente en animalerie.

Les juvéniles se nourrissent principalement de zooplancton, auquel s'ajoutent les algues benthiques lorsqu'ils deviennent adultes. Espèce adaptée aux bacs d'eaux de mer réservés aux poissons jusqu'aux bacs récifaux.  
>Attention certains spécimens âgés auraient tendance à croquer les acropora... Il serait aussi sensible au point blanc, stressant assez facilement. Le plus connu chez les enfants est la petite protagoniste Dory dans le disney du nom de Le Monde de Nemo, un poisson femelle amnésique.#<p>

« Putain mon crane… Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Je me redressais un peu et redécouvrait la chambre du moyashi.

Porte non fermé, enclos déverrouillé, pousse de soja libéré, pousse de bambou qui a décampé.

« MOYASHI ! »

Je me relevais totalement et courait vers lui. Comment je savais qu'il était partit par là ? J'ai un don pour retrouver les gens à qui j'ai envie de faire la peau, surtout avec lui.

* * *

><p><p>

« Hmmmfffffmmmmumm !  
>- Ferme là, fallait pas me chercher.<br>-Humpppmff !  
>-Dis donc tu vas rester poli ou je t'attache autre chose…<br>- Humfff…  
>- C'est ça, tu vois quand tu veux tu sais écouter les grandes personnes.<br>- Mmpfff.  
>- Pardon ?! Vas-y répète et je te jure que je te détache les membres mais d'une tout autre manière !»<p>

Il se tortilla dans tout les sens tel un asticot coincé sur son hameçon, il avait fier allure le puceau juvénile à la bonté stupide.

« hppppfff ! hummf !  
>- Tu y tiens vraiment ? »<p>

Je regardais le Moyashi, saucissonné des pieds à la tête sur son lit avec des lanières l'y rattachant. Il ressemblait à un patient d'un hôpital psychiatrique… Ca lui allait bien d'ailleurs, de corps comme d'esprit. Il était totalement sans défense et pourtant, il me chercherait encore. C'est que c'est con un moyashi, ça oui, ça en tient une bonne couche !

« Dis donc les garçons, quand vous aurez finis votre séance de bondage vous viendrez manger ? Vampire-chan a fini de mettre la table  
>- Hmmmeeeein ? Nous fîmes en chœur.»<p>

Je ne suis pas du tout de ce bord ! MAIS PAS DU TOUT !

* * *

><p>1) Spécial dédicace à Mashy<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Nissan

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaam ! Voilà la suite! On dit quoi?  
><strong>

**Les Persos... Bon bin bonne lecture... (Part prendre une douche, couvert des pieds à la tête de tomate)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 :Nissan<span>**

Avant de continuer je voudrais vous dire une chose : LA FERME.

Oui je sais que vous vous foutez encore de ma gueule avec le chapitre précédent, je répète qu'il n'y a RIEN entre nous ! NON C'EST NON !

Maintenant que nous avons éclaircit ce point, reprenons l'histoire.

« Oi Draculina !  
>- C'est Krory…<br>- Pareil, il est où Moyashi ?  
>- Moyashi ? Vous voulez dire Allen ?<br>- PAREIL, bref il est où ?  
>- Désolé je n'en sais rien… »<p>

Comme je m'en doutais… Moyashi c'était encore perdu. A croire qu'il avait un radar qui lui disait exactement quelle sortie prendre pour ne pas trouver la bonne issue. Même avec un GPS il ne saurait pas remettre son pull tellement son taux de débilité était au paroxysme chez lui.

Pourquoi il aurait enlevé son pull ? Mais j'en sais rien bordel c'est un exemple ! Un exemple ! Vous avez besoin d'un GPS aussi pour comprendre une blague ? On est d'accord.

Donc le moyashi, il était perdu. Seul, sans défense et surement mort de faim vu qu'il n'avait pas bouffé depuis dix minutes. Ca devenait vraiment un problème de ne pas garder un œil sur lui 24h/24, il fallait vraiment trouver quelque chose.

« Ca me rappelle, que le centre-ville n'est pas très loin d'après la carte… Il devrait y avoir une animalerie qui vend des laisses non ?  
>- Maintenant on appelle ça des sex-shops, grand-frère. »<p>

Je regardais Road d'un sale œil, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était une fille qu'il fallait qu'elle se sert les coudes avec cette abrutie d'auteur.

« Ah ? Fis-je pour toute réponse.  
>- Grand-frère, ne me dit pas que tu es asocial au point de ne même pas savoir ce qu'est un sex-shop et un backroom ?<br>- Non en faite je me demandais comment une gamine de ton âge pouvait déjà connaitre tout ça….  
>- On appelle ça la culture, je t'apprendrais un jour.<br>-Moi j'appelle ça du détournement de mineur et de l'atteinte à la pudeur. »

Elle me lança un sourire sadique et tira la langue. Quelque chose me disait que le rayon manga ou elle allait lire, n'était pas rempli que de ninja élevé au ramen et de pirate trampoline… A vérifier.

* * *

><p><p>

Chères (chers ?) Yaoistes, nous allons laisser l'esprit compliqué du kendoka mal luné pour repasser au soja transgénique, ne quittez pas… Cela ne prendra qu'une ligne.

Au même moment, dans un autre lieu, pas trop éloigné…

« ENFOIREEEEEEEER ! »

Ce Kanda… Il l'avait fait exprès ! J'avais à peine tourné la tête deux secondes qu'il avait disparut ! Franchement j'en avais ras le bol de ce sushi radioactif étroit d'esprit, mon humanité pour un collier ! Ah oui c'est vrai je n'en suis plus un. N'empêche, il me suffirait de tirer sur le bouton pour qu'il comprenne… Vu qu'il n'est pas du genre bavard ça devrait lui plaire.

« Besoin d'aide shonen ? »

Je me retournais en entendant cette voix inconnu. C'était un homme plus grand que moi, l'obscurité m'empêchait de bien le discerner… Mais comme on sait tous que dans DGM, le seul qui m'appelle « shonen » c'est le fameux cul de bouteille que j'ai dépouillé au poker, nous sommes tous d'accord pour l'appeler de suite Tyki. Parce que bon les effets de surprises c'est bien mais comme l'auteur ne se sert que de Link, Lavi ou Tyki (et dernièrement dans IMS (1) de Wisely) ça fait pas long à chercher dans les personnages. Mais l'auteur est bien obligé parce que ce n'est pas Chaoji torse nu qui ferait grimper les review BREF.

« Pardon ? » Demandais-je ?

L'inconnu s'avança vers moi lentement, je me mis instinctivement sur mes gardes… Prêt à en découdre.

« Tu me sembles perdu, je te proposais juste un peu d'aide pour retrouver tes compagnons ?  
>- C'est vous qui nous suivez à la trace ?<br>- Suivez à la trace ? Répéta-t-il. On dirait que tu me prends pour un chasseur qui traque sa proie… C'est étrange. »

En clignement de paupière, il était devant moi… A quelques centimètres seulement.

« Un vrai chasseur ne parle pas à une proie, elle ne mérite même pas le droit de parole non ?  
>- Vous ne seriez pas un parent de Kanda ?<br>- Touché, comment as-tu deviné ?  
>- Vous semblez avoir un trait de famille assez récurrent… »<p>

Le « bel » inconnu (dixit les goûts de Sheryl en matière de beaux garçons et vu sa propre tronche… On repassera) se mit à sourire. Je me retenais de lui exprimer que ce n'était pas une qualité, non parce que… S'ils avaient vraiment un lien de parenté et des traits communs, l'idée de me fendre en deux pour presque rien devait être facilement abordable chez lui aussi. Evitons donc de passer d'une à deux grandes courges à queue de cheval et dont le caractère exécrable ressemblait à la princesse au petit pois lors de son réveil. Déjà que l'autre cendrillon voulait que je lui cire ses pompes de vair tous les jours…

« Et donc tu sais où se trouve mon petit frère ?  
>-Pe…Petit frère ? »<p>

L'image d'un Yu bambin s'installa un dixième de seconde dans mon esprit. Finalement avoir une vision de lui enfant et totalement innocent relevait d'une horreur encore plus terrifiante que le monde dans lequel je vivais à présent. C'était comme suggérer un sourire au sushi-man avec une auréole au dessus de la tête : Inconcevable.

« Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il. Voyant apparemment l'état dans lequel ses paroles me mettaient.  
>- Ka…Kanda ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait un grand frère.<br>- Vu son sale caractère, à part pour te remettre en place ou te faire une critique.. Il ne doit pas te dire grand-chose.  
>-Tou…ché ? »<p>

Le frisé se mit à rire, plaçant une main sur son visage comme pour tenter de l'arrêter. Cela ne semblait pas faire l'affaire puisqu'il continua un long moment.

« Toujours asocial alors ?  
>- Il l'était il y a encore quelques heures en tout cas.<br>-Vraiment ? »

Le visage du brun passa du rire jovial à un air à vous glacer le sang. L'atmosphère si légère depuis quelques minutes venaient de prendre un tout autre ton, terriblement pesant et qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait un peu plus de mon visage :

« Et il est où le frangin ? »

Une famille de fou… Des fous je vous dis.

Et puis là… L'auteur est dans la merde. Bah ouai parce que bon elle a déjà sortit le kandabruti plus haut pour me sauver la mise. Elle ne va pas me le renvoyer une seconde fois non ? Parce que bon moi, jouer l'héroïne cruchotte qui sert à rien moi ça me gonfle… Déjà que me taper le role d'uke ça ne me plait pas mais endosser la mode carpette : JAMAIS. Donc pas question que raiponce me sauve encore la mise, j'avais suffisamment de dettes envers lui d'ailleurs.

Du coup j'étais là en face de « je vais te dépecer si tu me dis pas ce que je veux entendre » **n°2** et je me demandais comment cette fois-ci j'allais survivre. Fuir ? Même pas la peine d'essayer. Lui dire l'emplacement de notre camp ? Il me tuerait de suite. L'y emmener ? Là c'est Yu qui allait me démolir.

« Alors ? » Me questionna-t-il, on entendait à sa voix qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de rester en vie jusqu'à ce qu'une ouverture se présente et que je puisse m'échapper de se guêpier. C'est pourquoi :

« Aucune idée, il m'a encore planté là comme un con. »

Je décidais de jouer la carte du héros blasé de ses compagnons. Pas beaucoup de jeu d'acteur à faire vu les deux emmerdeurs au dessus de moi.

« Ah ? Mon vilain petit frère t'agacerait-il ?  
>-Disons que… Sans vouloir insulter ta famille, ce n'est pas un enfant de chœur et j'irais pas prié pour le salut de son âme. Pas sûr qu'il en est une d'ailleurs. »<p>

L'ainé se remit à rire de plus belle. Bah bravo un lunatique. Après une gothique lolita sadique et une princesse moe SM qui me prend pour sa bonne, j'avais le droit au schizophrène. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait que moi de normal sur cette fichue planète maintenant ?! Je suppose que toutes les personnes saines d'esprit c'étaient faites bouffer par les malades ou s'étaient tiré une balle dans la tête…

« Il est vrai que mon cher petit Yu n'est pas la personne la plus abordable dans ce monde.  
>- C'est le cas de le dire. Soulignais-je<br>-Alors pourquoi ne pas me dire où ils se trouvent ?  
>- Je viens de vous le raconter, il m'a laissé sur le bord de la route avec un panneau : boulet gratuit. »<p>

Tyki se recula un peu avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il pouvait toujours essayé, l'autre bakanda ne reviendrait que lorsque Krory lui aura suffisamment tapé sur les nerfs pour qu'il ait envie de le frapper _moi_. En clair j'allais dormir à la belle étoile ou dans le ventre de Tyki au choix…

« En clair tu es perdu, sans aucun moyen de me permettre de les retrouver ?  
>-Je crois que c'était leur but depuis le départ, me laisser sur le bord de la route pour que tu me manges et ainsi te ralentir. »<p>

J'avais moi-même du mal à croire ce que je faisais, tout mettre sur le dos de Yu. Et… Putain ce que ça faisait du bien ! En plus avec mon don pour jouer au poker, mon visage n'exprimait aucun retour négatif sur mes histoires à dormir debout.

Le frisé sembla réfléchir un instant, je tentais de décrypter son visage pour savoir si je serais le quatre heures de monsieur.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'une demi-liche soit très nutritive… Déclara-t-il, soucieux de son estomac. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Bye bye poker face, on passe direct au dépouillage !

« Non mais j'y crois pas… Marmonnais-je  
>-Plait-il ?<br>- Est-ce qu'une fois dans votre vie, votre famille a-t-elle pensé à autre qu'à sa petite personne ?! »

Tyki me regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts, tout comme sa bouche.

« Sérieusement j'ai jamais vu des gens aussi bourré de narcissisme ! Je me fais courser par des zombies pour me faire dévorer, on me transforme par simple caprice pour que je sois la femme de ménage et maintenant on se concerte pour savoir si je suis utile au soupé… »

J'avais reculé en disant ses mots et faisaient les cent pas.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Vas y bouffe moi ! Au moins j'aurai plus à vous voir et surtout ne plus vous entendre ! Et tu sais quoi ? Gardes-en un peu pour l'autre abruti, vu qu'il n'arrête pas de dire que je suis imbuvable je vais lui refiler une bonne crise de foie et lui faire vomir ses tripes !  
>- Et bin… Il a l'air de t'en avoir fait bavé…<br>- J'en ai ma claque de votre famille de dégénéré ! Bouffez-moi ou foutez le camp de ma vie. Je vivais mieux en étant coursé par vos humains sans neurones. Eux au moins ils avaient une excuse. »

Je me retournais alors et partais dans la direction la plus éloigné du « chasseur » qui me regardait partir sans peur ni regret pour les mots que je venais d'employer à leur encontre. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il se jette sur moi par pure vengeance ou au moins me jeter quelques menaces à la figure, la seule chose que j'entendis sortir de sa bouche fut :

« Hey shonen attend ! »

Pas de réponse, qu'il aille au diable lui aussi !

« Moyashi je te parle ! »

Je me retournais à l'entente de cette appellation qui m'était devenu bien TROP familière :

« TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE NON PLUS TOI ! Hurlais-je hors de moi et prêt à lui en coller une.

C'était officiel, le coup du pauvre héros sans défense ou désabusé venait de passer à la trappe. A force de côtoyer ses fous, j'en devenais un moi aussi.

« J'ai… Dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda le grand-frère qui ne comprenait plus rien.  
>- Je ne suis pas un moyashi ! Je m'appelle Allen Walker ! ! Est-ce que tu vas le retenir ou bien il faut que je te mette sur la liste des gens à qui je dois coller mon poing tout comme l'autre bleuté aux tendances shotacon ?<br>- Depuis quand mon frère a des tendances shotacon ? Questionna le brun qui semblait tomber des nues devant cette nouvelle information. (Notant pas du tout la menace d'être frappé)  
>-Depuis le premier chapitre de la fic en faite, c'était déjà le bordel. »<p>

Tyki tituba un peu avant de s'asseoir sur ce qui ressemblait à un sorte de colonne dont le haut avait disparut dieu sait où.

« Mon frère est gay ? Lâcha-t-il avec une main sur la poitrine.  
>- Ca te choque plus qu'il trouve les garçons à son goût plutôt que l'âge assez limite qui le stimule toi ? J'ai que quinze ans je te signale.<br>- A une époque on mariait les filles à douze.  
>- Ouai et à l'époque de la Grèce Antique on initiait les garçons à l'amour entre hommes. On trouvait ça normal qu'il paye en nature ce qu'il apprenait de leur Eraste.<br>- Et comment tu sais ça toi ?  
>-Parce que dans une vie antérieure j'ai eu un Eraste tout aussi con que le prochain.(2) »<p>

Alors que messire Liche se remettait tout doucement de l'information –faussé par ma vision du kandabruti- je m'asseyais sur le sol. Toute cette agitation m'avait épuisé.

« Tu crois que c'est héréditaire ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
>- Roh va retrouver ton rouquin au lieu de nous faire chier… De toute manière tu t'es tapé tout le monde dans les fics. »<p>

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais avec Tyki, alias le grand frère schiso de la famille. La nuit allait être longue… Et je priais pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de vérifier si lui aussi il avait une libido spécialisé dans les pauvres adolescents.

* * *

><p>1) IMS: It's my secret, une fic que j'ai écrite<p>

2) Il parle d'une autre fic :un amour de gorgone


End file.
